Give me your Love Dar amor nunca fue tan loco
by Anyverest Di Britannia
Summary: Definitivamente esa semana había sido la mas loca que habían tenido en toda su vida. Miren que el participar en un festival de talentos tenía sus ventajas. Amores y desamores, locas ideas y malos entendidos, complots y peleas, acción y persecuciones de todo tipo, claro esta que esa es la receta perfecta para descubrir el amor. EdwardXOC y AlphonseXOC


**Give me your love…Dar amor nunca fue tan loco.**

Hola a todo el mundo!

Bueno este es mi primer fic de FMA y vengo con una idea diferente y algunos cambios en esta loca historia sacada de mi loca cabeza n.n

Antes que nada, debido a que precisamente es una historia diferente donde estarán personajes de mi propia autoría me gustaría darles una pequeña introducción al como llegue a realizar este fic y a nuestros protagonistas...

Mi prima y yo desde pequeñas estamos coladas por completo de FMA y bueno nos creamos personajes dentro de la misma trama de la serie anime para sacar un poco a volar nuestra imaginación...

En nuestro loco mundo Roy Mustang tenia una hermana Rosa Mustang ella es madre de Selena Mustang o Selena Blackwood, cabello rubio, un poco mas pequeña que Edward, delgada y con unos ojos violeta brillantes y expresivos, una chica fuerte y abierta sin temor a hacer lo que le dicte el corazón, amante de los deportes y de las artes Selena se crio buena parte de su infancia (8 años) con su hermano Anthony (ya que su madre murió al nacer ella) quien después la dejo a cargo de Izumi Curtis volviéndose discípula de esta, ahí conoce a los hermanos Elric aunque por muy poco tiempo ya que debido a la repentina muerte de su hermano vuelve a Central para buscar al responsable de la muerte de su hermano, tiempo después sin éxito se rencuentra con su tío Roy y aprende sobre como utilizar la alquimia y se vuelve parte de los militares de forma independiente...La alquimista Solitaria, solamente solicitada cuando se necesite de sus habilidades, es enviada a la casa de Shou Tucker para investigarlo junto con Any Blackwood...

Richard Blackwood es un alquimista de gran reconocimiento en todo Central donde conoció Rosa Mustang, con quien tuvo dos hijos: Anthony y Selena Blackwood, debido a que su "fama" era grande creyó que Rosa al estar con el tendría muchas aflicciones así que al tener al mismo tiempo en el que dejo sin saber embarazada a Rosa se fue de su lado sin dejar explicación; un año después conoce a Marianne Romanov (N/A: Como que me gusta la historia de Anastacia no?, no se preocupen eso no tendra nada que ver en la historia) quien se convertiria en la madre de su tercera hija:

Any Romanov o Any Blackwood, cabello plateado y ojos del color del rubi, una chica seria, fria, letal y cerrada, al igual que Selena, ella recibio atencion de su medio hermano Anthony despues de que su madre igualmente dejada por Richard al morir le enviara una carta al joven para explicarle en parte la ausencia de su padre y pedirle de favor que se hiciera cargo de su hija como ultima voluntad. Anthony cuido de Any mientras Selena estaba siendo criada con Izumi, tras eso fue llamado de parte de los militares para formar parte de sus filas en una guerrilla, decidiendo asi enviarla con Izumi al igual que a Selena, antes de irse a la guerra Anthony le cuenta todo a Any y sobre la existencia de Selena, con quien podria ir en caso de necesitar ayuda, asi como de las razones del abandono de su padre, haciendo que dentro de la niña naciera un sentimiento de rencor hacia su padre, enviada con Izumi paso la ultima parte de su infancia con los hermanos Elric y Selena aunque sin decirle la verdad de su identidad y la de su padre.

A la muerte de Anthony, Any da por terminada su estancia con Izumi y se dirije hacia central, durante su trayecto es secuestrasda y tratada como conejilla de indias en experimentos de alquimia provocando que se convirtiera en una mitad homunculo llamada Hatred; con sus nuevas habilidades, destruye el laboratorio y vuelve su camino hacia su destino original Central, donde busca y encuentra a Roy Mustang contandole toda la verdad acerca de su padre, su madre y Anthony, el la acepta como parte de la milicia convirtiendose en la "Shinigami de Hielo Grisaceo" nadie excepto Roy sabe de su condicion junto a Selena es enviada a investigar a Shou Tucker.

Las dos jovenes se reencuentran, junto con los hermanos Elric, donde pasan tiempo juntos, despues de la muerte de Nina, Any le revela la verdad a Selena, dando asi su union para encontrar al responsable de la muerte de su hermano y el inicio de su union familiar, Any adopta el apellido Mustang, mientras que los Elric se van de viaje en busca de la Piedra Filosofal. En varias ocaciones los cuatro jovenes se encuentran y tienen una que otra aventura.

A un año de ello Any recibe una invitacion de los homunculos para unirse a ellos, sin embargo ella lo rechaza Envy enojado por su decision y teniendo envidia de su poder promete que un dia la mataria, es ahi donde empieza la caceria de Envy hacia Any, peleando todas veces en que ellos se encuentran.

Tiempo despues nuestros queridos protagonistas se vulven amigos mas intimos haciendo creer entre ellos un sentimiento de amor, Edward se enamora de Selena asi como ella de el y Any aprende a querer a Alphonse tal cual es, mientras que Alphonse descubre lo que hay debajo del caparazon de la letal y cruel shinigami: una chica con la ilusion de querer ser como los demas.

* * *

Bueno esto es un super requete mega hiper duper resumen de nuestras dos protagonistas asi como un poco de su vida; ademas quiero aclarar que en este fic los chicos tendran entre 16 y 17 años, Alphonse es humano, ademas de que es un escenario mas moderno y unos edificios añadidos por mi loca cabea y necesarios para la historia y bueno para mas aclaraciones se pueden dirijir conmigo, auqneu igual las dejo con poca informacion para que hechen a volar su imaginacion.

Sin mas interrupciones les dejo el primer capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**"Festival en Central, un casi beso y la ofensa"**

**...**

Era un día normal en Central, la gente del lugar hacia sus compras, los niños se divertían jugando unos con otros, todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso para Any Mustang era la predicción de que en 5, 4, 3, 2,1…

-¡Any!- ahí estaba, su preciada paz destrozada en mil pedazos por…

-¿Que pasa ahora Selena?-su querida y energética hermana que se presentaba en la oficina de los militares, extrañamente tenía una hoja en la mano agitándola completamente emocionada, 'Una nueva locura de seguro', pensó Any.

-¿Adivina qué?, habrá un festival de talentos aquí en Central, todo el mundo está invitado a inscribirse, ¡¿No sería fantástico participar?! , ¡Además podemos ganar un viaje todo pagado a Dracma!-dijo Selena casi gritando, haciendo que todos en la oficina del Alquimista de fuego quien curiosamente era su querido y playboy tío Roy Mustang, voltearan a ver curiosos a Selena.

-Sí, claro seria genial participar-dijo Any sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya sabía yo que ibas a aceptar!, ya tengo casi todo preparado, cantaremos una canción y la bailaremos, aprovechando que sabes cantar y que yo se bailar, más la ayuda de unas cuantas amigas-Selena se le quedo mirando a Riza-¡Estoy segura que ganaremos ese viaje!-dijo la chica muy confiada.

-Espe…-Any grito completamente expecta a lo que recién acaba de pasar decidió hacer unapequeña nota mental 'Nunca hablar sarcásticamente enfrente de Selena' a ver si así para la próxima se le volvía a soltar así de fácil la lengua.

Resignada a lo que ella sin ninguna intensión se metió, decidió irse de la oficina y entrenar un poco, solamente para sacarse el estrés del momento.

Por otra parte Selena estaba decidida a ganar ese viaje, tenía que salir desesperadamente de Central y ayudar a la abuela Mustang con un problema que tenía por aviso por medio de una carta que recibió esa mañana, y si para eso debía que meter a su corajuda hermana con gusto lo haría, sabía que ella respondería con el sarcasmo así que decidió actuar de manera rápida, de otra forma no podía a completar todos los preparativos; llegando a la casa de su tío decidió hacer unas cuantas llamadas para traer a sus bailarinas y coristas entre las principales que sabía que por nada podían faltar era Winry por mucho que la hiciera enojar por acercase a Edward, Scieszka entendía que era tímida pero no le importaba mucho eso, Rose por supuesto era una de sus mejores amigas debía estar ahí, después, decidió llamar a la última chica que le faltaba, sabía que sería muy difícil convencerla pero haría todo lo posible por hacer que entrara a su loca idea.

Marco el número de Riza, ella ya debería estar en casa.

-¿Si, bueno?-la escucho preguntar.

-Hola Riza habla Selena-dijo chica.

-Que necesitas Selena, ¿Tienes algún problema, necesitas que te ayude en algo?-pregunto Riza.

-En primera no, y segunda si, ¿Recuerdas que le dije a Any sobre el festival en Central?- pregunto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo ¿pasa algo con eso?-pregunto riza.

-Pues veras, quiero que te unas a mi baile-dijo Selena nerviosa.

-No lo sé Selena, si quieres puedo con…-dijo riza pero enseguida Selena la interrumpió diciendo-lo que sucede es que solo estoy juntando amigas cercanas, las cuales no son muchas eres la única que me falta y realmente necesito que TU y que solamente TU seas la que me ayude en esto por favor, si no conseguimos ese viaje no podre visitar a mi abuela que se encuentra viviendo en Dracma-dijo Selena sozollando olímpicamente.

-¿No me queda otra opción verdad?-pregunto riza resignada.

-Por favor riza necesito que TU estés en el grupo por favor ¿sí?, te lo agradecería mucho-suplico Selena.

-Bien…te ayudare pero que por el momento que nadie se entere… ¿Entendido?-amenazo riza muy sutil pero eficazmente a Selena.

-Claro nadie se enterara te espero el miércoles a las 4:00 pm en la casa…no te preocupes por mi tío él no se enterara por nada del mundo hasta el día del evento, el a esa hora se encuentra entrenando-explico Selena.

En el campo de entrenamiento de Central se encontraban Any y Roy entrenando, la peli plateada iba ganando, como regularmente lo hacia, y esta vez tenia gran motivación para ganar, después de que su hermanita la metió en ese festival de talentos lo único que se podía imaginar era en el tortuoso y vergonzoso baile que la pondría a bailar, eso definitivamente la sacaba de quicio, de pronto escucho un ruido cerca de la puerta y soltó a Roy del brazo dado que se lo estaba rompiendo y lo que menos quería era meterse en problemas con riza, se fijo en quien había llegado, y visualizo a los hermanos Elric, del lado derecho venia el Alquimista de Acero Edward Elric, cabello dorado, ojos amarillos, tez blanca y por ultimo su estatura posiblemente de mas de un metro de altura algo muy comentado alrededor de el, del lado izquierdo venia su hermano menor Alphonse Elric, tez blanca, cabello amarillo, ojos grises, y definitivamente de su estatura, los observo dirigirse hacia donde estaban su tío y ella.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya pero que tenemos aquí a los desaparecidos hermanos Elric-dijo Any.

-Sentimos irnos así de repente sin despedirnos Any-le saludo Al sonriéndole gentilmente y ligeramente avergonzado-en realidad teníamos que ir de viaje, enserio-.

-Vamos Al no tienes que darle explicaciones a mi sobrina como si fuera tu novia-dijo Roy Mustang pícaramente.

Al oír esto, Alphonse se sonrojo, y Any solo atino a voltear a otro lado para que no se notara el sonrojo que tenia, tanto Edward y Roy sabían que esos dos se gustaban solo que eran tan ingenuos para no darse cuenta de que ambos se amaban uno al otro, así que aprovechaban cada que podían de ponerlos nerviosos, ya que no era normal ver a Any en este estado.

-Oye Any tengo ganas de ver como haz mejorado por que no peleas contra mi y después luchas contra Al ¿que te parece?-pregunto Edward ignorando las suplicas de Roy al pedirle que no peleara contra Any, ya que el cabello dorado no tenia ni idea de lo furiosa que se sentía la chica.

La chica solo atino a sonreír maquiavélicamente y le brillaron los ojos como cuando una persona va a matar a alguien-Claro Ed con gusto, veras en estos momentos me encuentro en perfecta forma para matar cof cof digo luchar contra alguien-dijo la chica muy sonriente.

A Edward le empezó a recorrer un escalofrió muy grande por la espalda y estuvo a punto de retractarse pero, Any ya se encontraba en el campo de batalla estirándose y por un momento maldijo los poderes mitad homúnculos de la chica.

-Ella esta estresada y muy enojada Ed posiblemente no tendrá piedad-aconsejo Roy.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Coronel?-pregunto Alphonse.

-Por el momento no diré nada, quiero permanecer vivo aun-respondió Roy.

-Suerte hermano-animo Al a su hermano mayor.

-Bien esta lucha es solo un entrenamiento, Any no te pases y Edward…te compadezco-dijo Roy-bien empiecen… ¡Ahora!-anuncio Roy.

Una vez comenzada la pelea Any decidió darle un poco de emoción, así que decidió activar su parte homúnculo Hatred, y así Any se transformo, dejando a los demás ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro con gris, tez blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos como la sangre, y un vestido corto al muslo con un escote tipo v, mientras que Edward decidió por transformar su brazo en una espada para dar el primer ataque y corrió hacia Any pero en el momento que parpadeo Any desapareció, haciendo que sintiera un fuerte golpe en el cuello.

-Que lento eres Edward, pensé que esa mini estatura te daría un poco de agilidad-comento la mitad homúnculo.

El peli dorado sabia que lo estaba provocando, ella quería pelea, pues pelea era lo que recibiría, con ello convirtió su auto mail en un cuchillo y se lanzo a la chica, Hatred esquivo muy fácil el golpe y esta se escabullo en las sombras y apareció arriba del chico con sus alas de cristal disparando por todos lados, para mayor efectividad en su ataque la homúnculo, hizo aparecer por el suelo cristales para que el alquimista no tuviera escapatoria, llego a herir al chico pero este creo un escudo alrededor de el, para evitar mayores heridas, la chica quería terminar rápido el asunto así que decidió usar un ataque final, reunió todas las sombras que había alrededor del chico y las enredo alrededor de el dejándolo sin oxigeno, al ver el hermano menor lo que planeaba hacer la chica decidió que hasta allí iba a terminar la pelea, pero que sorpresa la suya cuando la chica soltó a Edward por propia voluntad, sus cabellos volvieron a hacer plateados, y sus ojos igual, en frente de la chica se encontraba Edward morado por la falta de oxigeno y la peli plateada solo dijo.

-Pensé que durarías mas, dado que siempre das buenas peleas Edward me has decepcionado-dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno Any lo que pasa es que me has tomado realmente por sorpresa, realmente has progresado-comento el chico.

-Bueno tu no has estado tan mal, mínimo me quitaste ya las ganas de matar a…-y la chica se quedo callada reservándose la información y Alphonse se extraño por la actitud de la peli plateada-Bueno yo tengo hambre ¿quien quiere comer?-pregunto Any.

-Hey ¿¡que paso con la pelea de Alphonse!?-pregunto el alquimista enojado.

-Ya lo dije, tengo hambre quiero comer y después ir a casa-dijo Any.

-No es justo solo por que le gusta mi hermano-murmuro para si el alquimista.

Roy solo sonrió al ver a su sobrina tan feliz aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido, después de juntar todo, los tres jóvenes y el coronel se fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante en donde vendían ramen, y empezaron a platicar entre ellos, después Alphonse curioso pregunto:

-Coronel, porque toda la gente esta extrañamente emocionada-pregunto al.

En ese mismo instante Any de tenso de los pies a la cabeza, si todo el mundo se enteraba que participaría en el evento entonces, eso significaría que Edward querría quedarse a ver como ella sola se humillaba al hacer tal baile y por consiguiente…¡ALPHONSE LA VERIA BAILAR!.

-Lo que pasa es que se va a realizar una feria de talentos en la cual todos podemos participar, los ganadores se ganaran un viaje todo pagado a Dracma-informo Roy- y Selena tiene pla…-Roy se detuvo al ver como Any perdía sus estribos…de nuevo-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE ESO!-grito Any y se salió del restaurante.

-¡Any espera!-grito Alphonse detrás de ella.

Roy y Edward se quedaron sorprendidos a lo que había pasado y aprovechando que Any no estaba Roy le conto todo a Edward.

Any mientras tanto iba corriendo por la calle, totalmente espantada porque no quería que nadie se enterara de que participaría en el festival, entro a uno de los escasos bosques de Central y siguió perdiéndose por ahí, de pronto sintió una mano en su muñeca y voltio hacia la persona, haciendo que callera ella de espaldas y el desconocido arriba de ella, cayeron en el pasto afortunadamente, abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado al caer y estamparse con el pasto, y que mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que estaba encima de ella era Alphonse.

-¡Any! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada malo verdad? –pregunto el chico preocupado.

-Mm n-n-n-n no me ha pasado nada enserio estoy bien no me dañe ni nada por el estilo –respondió la chica completamente sonrojada.

El chico solo sonrió aliviado y no le importo la posición en la que se encontraban, Alphonse abrazo a Any y esta se sorprendió pero no hizo nada cosa que agradeció Alphonse, poco a poco Alphonse se separo de Any y la miro, fijo sus ojos en sus labios, eran delgados y rosados, siempre soñó con poder besarla, ya que desde hace tiempo atrás estaba enamorado de la peli plateada, amaba la forma de ser de la chica, le encantaba ver como sus cabellos bailaban con el viento, quería besar a la chica, tenia que besarla, ya no podía reprimir sus sentimientos.

Por otra parte Any se sentía en el cielo, Alphonse, su Alphonse la había abrazado, y ahora lo tenia encima de ella viéndola muy profundamente, sentía que sus ojos se perdían con los de el, sentía como su corazón palpitaba muy aceleradamente, tenia unas ganas tremendas de besarlo pero sabia que si hacia eso sus sentimientos quedarían al descubierto, posiblemente Alphonse la rechazaría y ella no podría soportar estar ahí ni un minuto mas.

Poco a poco Alphonse se fue acercando al rostro de Any, ella no creía lo que estaba pasando pero decidió dejarse llevar por primera vez en su vida, cerro sus ojos esperando a que Alphonse la besara, ambos sentían la respiración del otro.

-Any…-murmuro el chico, estaba rosando su labios cuando de pronto.

-¡Any! ¡Alphonse! ¿¡Donde están!?-gritaron Roy y Edward al ver que los dos jóvenes no regresaban, sacando a si a los chicos de su burbuja de romance, Any, y Alphonse se separaron rápidamente, Alphonse le dio la mano a Any para levantarse, una vez levantados Alphonse noto que seguían tomados de la mano, Any igualmente lo noto y ambos se miraron y se soltaron rápidamente sonrojados por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-S-s-será mejor que nos apresuremos-comento Any.

-T-tienes razón vayamos-dijo al-por cierto Any por que te fuiste tan así de repente-pregunto Alphonse cambiando el ambiente rápidamente.

-Selena…-y así la chica le conto todo desde lo que paso esa mañana.

-Ya veo y tu no quieres participar, pero, seria genial verte no todos los días se pueden mostrar los talentos ¿no crees?-dijo el chico.

-Para las demás personas tal vez si pero para mi no-contesto Any.

-¿Sabes? A mi me parecería bien que participaras, dices que pueden visitar a su abuela, aparte de que puedes hacer que los demás no les caigas tan mal ¿no lo crees?-sugirió Alphonse.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-cuestiono la chica.

-¿Cómo hago que cosa?-pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Eso…el pensar tan positivamente, y además de convencerme en la nueva locura de mi hermana-confeso la peli plateada.

-Yo no hago nada…tu tomas tus propias decisiones-respondió el chico.

-Aun así estoy segura que me manipulas con vudú -sonrió la chica.

-Eso es cierto todas la noches le pongo un hechizo al vudú para que al día siguiente hagas todo lo que yo te pida-bromeo el chico.

-Hey chicos los buscamos por todas partes ¿en donde estaban?-preguntaron Roy y Edward.

-Estábamos platicando mientras los buscábamos -respondió Alphonse.

En otra parte de central, específicamente en la casa del alquimista de fuego, se encontraba Selena creando la coreografía para el festival, cuando termino de crearla decidió ir a dar un paseo por central para llenarse de distracciones, a lo lejos pudo visualizar a su tío, su hermana y Alphonse.

-¡Edward! ¡Alphonse! que alegría verlos-grito la peli dorada dirigiéndose hacia los chicos.

-¡Selena que gusto verte otra vez!-sonrió Alphonse emocionado.

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaron? Por que no avisaron podríamos haber ido por ustedes-reclamo Selena.

-Hace unas cuantas horas pero pasamos primero por el campo de entrenamiento y en eso nos encontramos con Mustang y con Any -respondió Edward-y que haces por acá Selena Any nos dijo que estabas en tu casa ¿acaso decidiste dar un paseo?-pregunto ed.

-Así es vine a dar la vuelta ya estaba apunto de regresar a casa-respondió la chica.

-Por cierto ya nos enteramos de lo que tienes pensado hacer-comento el peli dorado.

-¿Te refieres al festival de talentos que ganaremos?-dijo Selena.

-Si por cierto Any me dio una paliza por lo enojada que estaba, ya que al parecer la metiste en todo eso del festival… casi me mata…literalmente-le dijo Edward a Selena.

-No lo creo, ¿que fue lo que hizo?-pregunto incrédula sonriente.

-Tenebras mortis y no solo eso sino que lo utilizo con Hatred…pero no te preocupes estábamos entrenando no era tan enserio-le contesto Roy.

Selena abrió mas los ojos, ¿enserio su hermana se atrevió a utilizar ese ataque con Edward?, no lo creía, esa técnica la descubrió cuando estaban es una misión militar se había enojado y de repente las sombras empezaron a ser manipuladas inconscientemente por ella, y con ellas mato a varios soldados enemigos, ese día ella sintió un verdadero miedo hacia su hermana lo único que pudo hacer es gritarle a Any que parara y cuando lo hizo, ella se detuvo, enseguida Any se desmayo utilizo mucha fuerza para eso y estuvo dormida durante una semana, después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad, el miedo se esfumo pero Any siguió practicándolo y lo domino y no lo usa a excepción de eventos de verdadera emergencia, no lo podía creer, se empezó a enojar.

-Any… ¿porqué lo hiciste?-pregunto Selena.

-Ya lo se no tengo justificación pero estaba enojada me deje llevar pero me detuve, da gracias a que lo solté y no lo termine matando, además es como Roy dijo solo era un entrenamiento –contesto Any.

Selena solo vio a su hermana, sabia que ella decía la verdad, pero eso no quitaba que no la iba a dejar pasar.

-Bueno tu sabes unas cuantas cosas y por esas cuantas cosas sabes que te va ir mal-sonrió la chica y continuo-por eso como castigo seguirás contribuyendo a lo del festival, vas a bailar quieras o no, eso te pasa por no controlarte-sentencio Selena.

-¡P-p-pero Selena!-refunfuño Any.

-Nada de peros mañana empezamos con los ensayos a las 4:00-explico Selena.

-¿Donde serán?-pregunto Roy.

-En nuestra casa pero tu tienes prohibido entrar-sentencio la chica-y pobre de ti que se te ocurra tratar de espiar por que o si no te puede ir muy mal soy capaz de pedirle a Any que utilice el Tenebras mortis contigo-amenazo la chica.

-Ya…no me queda de otra mas que estar en la intriga-se resigno el coronel.

-Estoy seguro que les saldrá muy bien ya verán que si ganan-dijo Edward.

-Perdón pero te voy a corregir, nos va a salir muy bien y vamos a ganar-corrigió la chica.

-El hecho de que seas buena en las artes Selena no hace que seas la mejor-dijo Edward.

Enseguida Selena se volvió a dirección hacia su casa y se fue llorando.

-Selena espera-gritaron Any y Edward al mismo tiempo, Any lo vio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Primeramente pido disculpas por la mala ortografia; esta historia la empeze hace dos años, de echo es la historia que me motivo a ser escritora por asi decirlo, fue mi inicio a los fan fics y bueno con el tiempo le hare modificaciones, ademas ya veran en los siguientes capitulo mi "evolucion" o al menos eso creo.

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, recibo con gusto criticas, tomatazos y todo lo demas º3º solamente deben dejar sus comentarios en ese cuadro tan grande que hay debajo de ustedes y dar click en enviar.

Sayo!


End file.
